The Big Change
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: What if Raleigh and Mako's first drift was a success? And when Leatherback and Otachi come to Hong Kong to eliminate Newt, what if Gipsy Danger had been deployed alongside the other three Jaegers? Will its presence mean anything, or will it all be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Change**

**Summary: What if Raleigh and Mako's first drift was a success? And when Leatherback and Otachi come to Hong Kong to eliminate Newt, what if Gipsy Danger had been deployed alongside the other three Jaegers? Will its presence mean anything, or will it all be in vain?**

Tendo Choi, the Chief LOCCENT officer, had just finished grabbing three cups of coffee, with a doughnut jammed in between his teeth, when he heard a resounding warning from the main computer. "**MOVEMENT IN THE BREACH. DOUBLE EVENT." **It announced. Tendo watched in shock as the computer produced two strips of paper, each indicating the Breach opening.

Tendo's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the monitor behind him, the digital Breach flashing. **"DILATION INDICATOR... CATEGORY FOUR." **the voice pealed as two large red dots appeared on the screen, indicating the two Category IV Kaiju.

**In the Breach...**

Electricity crackled around the entrance of the Breach as a massive foreleg pushed itself out of the gaping crack. The water cleared as a monstrous, long crocodile-like snout pushed itself out of the crack. Two horn-like projections jutted out of its head. It opened its maw, splitting it into two seperate mandibles, and released a resounding roar that echoed through the Breach.

**Back to LOCCENT...**

Raleigh and Mako hurried to the LOCCENT, after hearing the news of the two Category IVs heading towards Hong Kong. They quickly pushed their way to the front, where Pentecost and the fully suited Rangers were standing, along with Tendo was currently giving instructions. "The Breach was exposed at 2300 hours. We have two signatures, both Category IV. Codenames, Otachi, Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour."

"Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian under refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to frontline the harbor, stay on the Miracle Mile. Striker, I want you to stay back, watch the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you so only engage as a final option." Pentecost ordered. "Yes sir!" Herc and Chuck responded.

"As for you two... why aren't you suited up yet? Thanks to that nearly perfect drift you two had, it shows that Gipsy will be back-up, you are to assist Cherno or Crimson if they are experiencing trouble." Pentecost said. Raleigh and Mako's eyes widened. "Marshal... are you sure-" Pentecost raised a hand, stopping Raleigh before he could finish. "I'm more sure then I could ever be mister Becket. Let's go!" He shouted, clapping his hands together.

The top of the Shatterdome opened as Crimson Typhoon, attached to a network of cables and pulleys, was raised from its platform by a squadron of Jumphawks. They then slowly flew to the harbor to meet the Kaiju. Striker waded through the water, carefully watching the coastline as the other three Jaegers were suspended from the Jumphawks, who were lifting them to the front to stand guard. The squadron that was carrying Gipsy hovered a bit slower, to drop the Mark-3 Jaeger just behind Cherno and Crimson, so that Raleigh and Mako could instantly run to their assistance.

"LOCCENT, Striker's got the bol and we're on the roll." Chuck said briskly. "LOCCENT, near position and awaiting orders." Herc reported, as he and Chuck waded towards the crescent that was the coastline. "Remain in the Miracle Mile, engage at your discretation. Guys, keep your eyes open. These Category IVs are the biggest we've ever seen, both in size and weight." Pentecost ordered.

Inside Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod, Aleksis's helmet snapped downwards, covering his eyes and nose, before the right eye glowed a eerie red, signaling he was linked to the Jaeger. Sasha gave her husband a quick glance before her own helmet slid downwards as well. The helicopters carrying Cherno slowly stopped and hovered over a area of water, the beginning of the Miracle Mile.

"Cherno Alpha reaching target zone. Disengaging transport." Sasha reported as a digital dashboard appeared before her and she tapped a few buttons. Instantly the hooks detached, releasing the massive Mark-I. Sasha and Aleksis staggered as their Jaeger dropped feetfirst into the bay. With a tremendous splash and a echoing _boom_, Cherno's feet struck the bottom. The Russian Jaeger slowly rose, water dripping off its armor and chassis as the massive searchlight switched on its reactor, bathing the area in front of them with radiant light.

Cherno then straightened, its shoulders pushing themselves out from their closed position as the Russian Jaeger prepared itself. Behind it, Crimson and Gipsy were also released, both Jaegers dropping into the water with splashes and echoes as well. Crimson straightened as well, before its glowing searchlights snapped on as well. Gipsy landed a few metres behind the two Jaegers, before its searchlights turned on.

"Cherno Alpha in position, Miracle Mile. Cherno Alpha holding the coastline, begin zone." Sasha reported as she and Aleksis started to patrol, Cherno thundering through the water, with Crimson right behind it. "Cherno and Crimson, we're right behind you if you need anything. Give us a call if you require assistance." Raleigh reported as Gipsy trailed behind the two Jaegers. "Understood Gipsy." Jin responded through the comms link between the three Jaegers.

A few minutes passed as the three Jaegers continued patrolling, Striker standing in the coastline and watching intently. The triplets shouted in Chinese, reporting that there was movement on the right. As Crimson's head swung around, carefully surveying the area, it begun.

The water in front of the Chinese Jaeger exploded, heaving upwards and back into the bay as the monstrous head of a Kaiju burst forth. This one had a long crocodile-like snout, a lower jaw that split into two seperate mandibles, and two curved, horn-like projections jutting from its head. Its body was lean but muscular, with two long arms, a pair of shorter legs and a long, powerful tail with a massive, three-pronged claw. According to the size and reading of the two Kaiju, this one was Otachi.

The beast roared as it twisted round, slamming its massive tail against Crimson's side, knocking the Chinese Jaeger flying. Crimson dropped into the water, causing a enormous splash as the Mark IV fell onto its front. Slowly, it got back up, shaking its head like a wet dog as it did so.

"Thundercloud Formation!" The triplets shouted in Chinese as they whipped their gauntlets up. Instantly Crimson's hands transformed into massive diamond-tipped buzzsaws. With a whir, they began to spin furiously as Crimson entered a fighting stance. As Otachi lunged forth with a challenging roar, Crimson spun, slashing at the Kaiju with its bladed hands. The sawblades carved through Otachi's neck and torso, leaving several long gashes. The rockets on its back propelled, increasing its striking power.

Otachi shrieked in pain as the blades connected once more, causing glowing blue blood to spray from the wounds. Suddenly Crimson aimed a slash from its right upper arm, and Otachi promptly caught it in one massive claw, before crushing the saw, causing a spray of sparks to erupt. The Chinese Jaeger then lashed out with its left arm, but the Kaiju caught that too. Crimson responded by promptly firing the rockets in its back, lifting itself above Otachi.

As soon as the Mark IV was directly above the Kaiju, its torso twisted one hundred and eighty degrees, before the Jaeger dropped back down. As soon as Crimson's feet hit the bottom of the harbor, the Chinese Jaeger pushed all of its momentum and pent-up power into its arms, and with a mighty heave hurled the Kaiju through the air. Otachi screeched in confusion before it dropped back into the water, causing a huge splash.

Unhurt from the impact, the Category IV glared at the Chinese Jaeger, who was standing a couple hundred metres away, but a the challenging roar of a horn echoed through the air. The beast turned around to face Cherno Alpha charging directly at it. Otachi hissed as it lunged at the Russian Jaeger, but Cherno promptly drove a elbow drop onto the Kaiju's neck with its right arm before grabbing it in a headlock. Cherno then raised its left arm and drove a powerful punch into the Kaiju's face, before a spring in its arm activated as its arm lengthened, connecting again with Otachi's face. The beast shook its dizziness off, before opening its maw and lunging at Cherno. The Russian Jaeger responded with another crushing punch to the Category IV's face.

Inside Cherno's Conn-Pod, Aleksis and Sasha shouted in Russian as they continued to rain blows upon the Category IV. As they raised their arms for a double smash with both arms, Otachi's tail lashed around, smashing across Cherno's reactor tower and knocking it off balance. As Cherno landed on its back, causing a huge splash to emerge, Chuck and Herc watched in shock.

"LOCCENT, Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble. We're moving in." Herc reported. Pentecost quickly grabbed the mike and shouted into it. "You are to hold your ground, do not engage! We need you to carry that bomb! Do you copy?" Chuck and Herc exchanged a frustated glance. As Cherno clambered back to its feet, Crimson came charging in again, but Otachi's massive tail whiplashed it across the back, knocking it off balance.

The tail then whipped down like a scorpion's tail, before the massive three-pronged claw grabbed Crimson's Conn-Pod, the prongs piercing the metal. The triplets shouted in shock as the claw squeezed, slowly crushing the Conn-Pod around them. They had lost control of the Jaeger. As Otachi's tail squeezed harder, the sudden bellowing of another horn cut through the air. Otachi's tail released its grip on Crimson's Conn-Pod as it slowly turned around to face the new challenger. The Category IV let out a threatening hiss.

Gipsy Danger had been busy scanning the area and gathering information about the two Kaiju when they heard shouts of panic coming from Crimson. Otachi was crushing its Conn-Pod... "Come on Mako! Lets go kick some Kaiju ass!" Raleigh shouted as he ran. Mako followed his motion, propelling Gipsy into a sprint. As Otachi turned around, Gipsy barreled in from the right and punched Otachi hard across the face, knocking the Category IV clean out of the water and onto its back.

The American Jaeger then turned to Crimson, whose Conn-Pod was partially destroyed, the sides penetrated by Otachi's tail. "This is Crimson Typhoon... we are not combat operational... the beast has destroyed our neural link!" Cheung shouted over the comms. Raleigh and Mako nodded silently. "Crimson, we hear you. Just try and hang on." Raleigh responded. They turned to Cherno, who had just managed to clamber back up. "Cherno, try to pinpoint where Leatherback is. We'll take care of Otachi." Aleksis nodded. "Understood." Gipsy then turned back to where Otachi had landed.

The Category IV had managed to get itself back onto all four of its legs. The Kaiju hissed angrily as it shook itself off and glared at Gipsy, who was standing in front of the disabled Crimson Typhoon. Gipsy blasted its horn in response and smashed its right fist into its left hand, palm first. Otachi roared in rage as it charged, Gipsy charged as well, splashes coming from everytime its feet hit the bottom.

Gipsy smashed into Otachi, and the two combatants immediantly began exchanging powerful blows. Gipsy smashed a powerful right hook across Otachi's face, before the Category IV's right foreleg smashed into Gipsy's left arm, damaging some of the armor there. Raleigh snarled in anger at the damage done to his beloved Jaeger and nodded to Mako. The young woman nodded and focused back on the Kaiju. The water splashed everywhere as Jaeger and Kaiju hammered each other with powerful blows.

Cherno, in the meanwhile had decided to follow into the fight, to help Gipsy finish Otachi, before the shouts of Herc and Chuck echoed through the bay. "Gipsy! Get out of the way! We'll hit the beast with missiles!" Raleigh nodded to Mako, and Gipsy raised both its arms, before the rockets on its back fired, boosting its double handed smash right on top of Otachi's skull. The beast howled in agony, before collapsing, dazed.

Chuck nodded to Herc, and the two Austrailians thrust their chests forward. Striker's chest slid downwards, revealing the Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher in its chest. The tubes then extended, revealing the stubby tips of K-Stunner missiles. "Ready Salvo One. Good night Otachi." Chuck said, as they prepared to launch.

Suddenly the water behind the Australian Jaeger exploded as the second Category IV, Leatherback, emerged. This one had a huge barrel-shaped torso, short, muscular legs that ended in clawed feet, massive arms that were considerably larger then its feet, and a reptilian, lizard-like head with a large crest and a mane of short, glowing green tendrils that were similar to a sea anemone's tentacles. Its scaled skin was patterned with a network of glowing green lines. Between its spiked, armored shoulders, a strange organ began to pulse as energy surrounded it.

Some kind of trigger suddenly activated, and a massive wave of electricity burst forth. A organic EMP. The electricity washed over Striker and the rest of the Jaegers. Herc and Chuck screamed as the Drift went haywire, before it abruptly vanished. The Jaeger's lights deactivated, and its arms dropped to its sides as it stood like a motionless statue. The wave also traveled over Crimson, whose lights also deactivated, before its partially crushed Conn-Pod sparked as it stood motionless.

Cherno and Gipsy, on the other hand, had collapsed to their knees from the force of the blast, but were relatively unscathed as they ran on the power of their nuclear reactors, rendering the EMP useless. Cherno slowly straightened as the Russian Jaeger's lights reactivated, bathing the area in light. Gipsy followed, and the Mark I and III stood back to back, facing both Otachi and Leatherback. "This is... Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka... We're disabled! That damned EMP disabled our systems!" Herc shouted, but the LOCCENT didn't respond. When he looked back, he was shocked to see the entire city of Hong Kong had gone dark. The EMP has disabled all the electricity.

"Cherno... This is Gipsy Danger. We will take Otachi. You focus on Leatherback." Raleigh reported over the comms as Gipsy charged towards the Category IV, who had seen the two nuclear-powered Jaegers standing and still operational. With a shriek of rage, Otachi then hissed as it tilted its head. Suddenly its throat began to expand like a pouch, blue light shining through its skin. It opened its mouth wide and spat a jet of glowing blue liquid at Gipsy.

Raleigh and Mako reacted immediantly, and the American Jaeger twisted round, avoiding most of the liquid. However, some of it dripped onto the Jaeger's legs, melting through the armor to reveal its inner workings. "That liquid's acid! We have to rip out that acid sack!" Mako shouted to Raleigh. He nodded curtly and ignoring the damage, pushed Gipsy towards Otachi. As the beast prepared to spit again, Gipsy plunged its right hand into the Kaiju's mouth, grabbing hold of the large blue sack the acid originated from. Otachi retaliated, wrapping its tail around Gipsy's other arm, the three-pronged claw snapping at its head.

Fortunately, since the tail was wrapped around Gipsy's arm, it couldn't reach quite far enough to reach the Conn-Pod. Raleigh grabbed the tail with the other hand and struggled to keep it away from the Conn-Pod. "I'll hold it! Vent the coolent on the left side!" Raleigh shouted to Mako. "Venting coolent!" She shouted as she hit a button on the dashboard.

"_Venting Coolent." _the Jaeger A.I chimed in. "_CO2 levels rising." _

A moment later, thick white vapor, which Raleigh knew was extremely cold, began to pour from nozzles on the Jaeger's left arm and side, enveloping Otachi's tail. The Kaiju didn't seem to notice, continuing to snap at Gipsy's head with the claw, even as its flesh chilled and hardened, until the claw- and the rest of the tail- was frozen solid.

With a yell from Raleigh and a sharp yank of Gipsy's arm, Otachi's entire tail shattered, leaving only a bleeding stump. Raleigh and Mako dug their fingers as hard as they could into the sac inside Otachi's mouth, before they twisted, pulled, and with a sickening squleching sound, ripped the sac completely from the Kaiju's mouth.

Otachi let out a bubbling shriek of agony, blue blood and acid frothing and bubbling from its mouth, before it leaped up and seized Gipsy's torso with its clawed hind feet. Razor sharp talons speared through the metal armor, puncturing its back in half a dozen places, and Gipsy crashed to the harbor with Otachi on top of it. Water swirled over Gipsy's Conn-Pod, but the American Jaeger's head remained above water.

Otachi snarled then flicked its arms outwards transforming them into _wings._ Raleigh inhaled sharply. The damned beast could fly?! Otachi then gave a screech of rage before flapping them powerfully, lifting from the water into the air with Gipsy gripped in its talons. Meanwhile, Cherno had been grappling with Leatherback, the water spraying all around them as the two powerhouses laid into each other.

Both were designed for supreme melee combat, and so far they were evenly matched. Cherno smashed a powerful punch across Leatherback's face, but the Category IV roared in rage before grabbing Cherno in a bear hug, crushing the Russian Jaeger's body to its. It then howled in rage before slowly spinning in a large circle, before releasing, hurling Cherno through the air.

The Russian Jaeger flew through a nearby bridge, collapsing it as the Jaeger fell into a construction area. Digging its armored feet into the ground, Cherno slowed itself, before it straightened. Leatherback emerged from the harbor, its feet smashed onto a truck, destroying it, before it smashed its enormous fists into the ground gave out a challenging roar, electricity crackling around it.

Cherno responded by blasting its horn and smashing its armored fists together. "Let's get this bastard!" Sasha shouted in Russian as she and Aleksis charged. Cherno charged with them, shaking the ground underneath them as they thundered towards Leatherback. The Category IV bellowed in response and charged as well. The two juggernauts barreled towards each other, about to collide, when Cherno suddenly whirled to the right of Leatherback.

Grabbing the EMP emitting organ between its shoulders, Cherno dug its fingers into it and with a sharp yank, ripped it out and tossed it over the horizon. Leatherback bellowed in rage at the loss of its weapon and buried a powerful punch into Cherno's reactor, knocking the Russian Jaeger backwards. "This bastard hurt Cherno." Sasha snarled. Aleksis noticed and grinned evily. "Shock and awe?" He asked. Sasha looked back at him and gave him a dry smile. "Shock and awe." She responded. She hit a button on the dashboard.

"_Tesla fists activated._" the Jaeger A.I droned.

Cherno then smashed its fists together once more, and this time sparks burst from the impact, filling the air with the smell of ozone. Leatherback wasn't impressed, and merely roared in response before charging again. Cherno responded by squaring its shoulders and digging its armored feet into the ground. As the Category IV thundered towards the Mark I, Cherno suddenly swerved to the side, avoiding Leatherback's charge, before bringing both fists down onto its back.

Instantly electricity arched through Leatherback's body, paralyzing it. Cherno then swung again, smashing the beast in the side of the head with its massive fist. Leatherback screamed in agony, before shaking it off and grappling Cherno. Its massive fists locked around Cherno's shoulders in a wrestling grip, and it started pushing the Russian Jaeger backwards.

"NYT!" Sasha shouted as she smashed a powerful electricity-infused punch into Leatherback's chest, but it didn't stop. "NYET!" Aleksis followed it up as he slammed a button on the dashboard. "_Incinerator turbines activated." _The Jaeger A.I said. Instantly the massive flamethrowers on Cherno's shoulders started to glow with a hellish red, before with a echoing _bomf_ a massive stream of fire shot out and engulfed Leatherback in its depths.

The Kaiju shrieked in pure agony and pain as its flesh blistered and burned, before its forward thrust weakened. "NYET!" Both Russians shouted as they pulled both arms out of Leatherback's grip, and smashed both fists into both sides of the Kaiju's face at once. Instantly its skull imploded and it dropped limply to the ground. Cherno stood over the fallen body of the Kaiju, its fists still crackling with electricity.

The Russian Jaeger was covered in Leatherback's blood, but was relatively unscathed. "Now... we must go assist Striker and Crimson... they need our help. Gipsy will have to fend for herself." Sasha sighed somberly. Aleksis nodded curtly and the Russian Jaeger waded back to help the disabled Mark IV and V Jaegers.

**Meanwhile...**

In the air, Gipsy was desperately trying to escape Otachi's grip, but it was too strong. The American Jaeger reached up and grabbed hold of the Category IV's upper jaw, but unfortunately the beast quickly shook it off. Raleigh tryed to activate the plasma cannons, but they were shot from the extreme air pressure.

"Damn! The plasma cannons are shot and we're running out of oxygen! We're out of options Mako!" Raleigh shouted. "NO! THERE'S STILL SOMETHING LEFT!" Mako shouted in Japanese, as she tapped a glowing icon on the dashboard. **"SWORD ACTIVATED." **The Jaeger A.I blared. Instantly from a slot in the Jaeger's gauntlet, a series of steel segments attached to a chain rattled out, forming a loose whip that flapped about in the air, until Raleigh and Mako swiped their arms in a wide swing.

Instantly the segments clanked together to form a massive, shining sword. "FOR MY FAMILY!" Mako shouted as both she and Raleigh brought their arms whipping up. Otachi shrieked in agony as the blade chopped into its side, before Raleigh and Mako whipped their arms into a full circle. Instantly the blade cleaved straight through Otachi, slicing the Category IV cleanly in two.

Gipsy found itself released from its captor's grip, but also found itself hurtling through the air, followed by the two halves of Otachi. Pentecost, followed by Hermann and Tendo along with a crowd of Shatterdome staff, rushed to the end of the pier, looking up in their binoculars.

"Gipsy! Loosen all shock absorbers and use your gyroscopes to steady yourself! Its the only way!" Raleigh turned to Mako and nodded. They then set to work, loosening the shock absorbers and using the gyroscopes to make sure they didn't land on their back. "Firing fuel purge!" Raleigh shouted as he hit a glowing icon on the dashboard. Gipsy's nuclear vortex turbine then shot a beam of fiery plasma, slowing the fall drastically.

It wasn't enough however. "Brace for impact Mako!" Raleigh shouted as they landed in a football stadium, blowing the entire stadium into pieces and sending a massive dust cloud swirling around. Pentecost then looked through the binoculars... to see Gipsy slowly getting back up!

The crowd burst into cheers as Tendo clapped Hermann on the back. Pentecost smiled with relief. He knew his adopted daughter would find a way. He just knew it. Now was no time to celebrate though. He quickly turned to Hermann. "Dr. Gottelib, I want you to go help Newt!" "Understood sir!" The German scientist saluted as he hobbled away. "Tendo, get Striker rebooted and Crimson repaired. I also want Cherno and Gipsy looked over and repaired as well." "Yes sir!" Tendo said as he hurried away.

Cherno, meanwhile, had managed to get the other two Jaegers one at a time back to the Shatterdome, where the technicians and workers used the helicopters to slowly move the Jaegers into their individual holding bays, where they quickly set to work repairing the massive mechs.

They sealed over the holes in Crimson's Conn-Pod Otachi had made, before rebooting its systems. They rebooted Striker as well before turning their attention to Cherno and Gipsy, who had just arrived back. Cherno needed some basic repairs to its reactor tower caused by Leatherback's blows, as well as refilling its flamethrowers. Gipsy had its armor repaired from where Otachi had spat the acid as well as repairing the holes the intense friction had created on its armor.

The four Jaegers were once again combat operational. Their pilots were currently in the hallway, swarmed by the staff. Raleigh and Mako, along with the Kaidnovoskies, got the most gratitude thanks to them killing the Kaiju, while the triplets along with Herc and Chuck got some respect as well.

Herc quickly pushed to the front of the crowd and shook Raleigh and the Russian's hands. "Thanks to you four, Operation Pitfall is still a go. You saved our lives back there... My boy would never admit it but he's grateful." Chuck gave them a curt nod. The triplets then arrived as well, thanking the four pilots for saving their lives. Other then slight headaches from getting tossed around in Crimson's Conn-Pod, they were alright.

However, the biggest challeneg lied just ahead... The four Jaegers had to destroy the Breach... but could they? Only time could tell...


	2. Operation Pitfall

**Chapter 2: Operation Pitfall **

"You know Mako, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future." Raleigh commented as he and Mako tapped a few buttons on the dashboard in front of them. His co-pilot's facial expression was one of understanding as they shared a glance. "Til now. I never did have really good timing." He finished as Gipsy's head plummeted down the railing towards the Jaeger's body.

Over the Pacific Ocean, four squadrons of helicopters, carrying Gipsy, Cherno, Crimson, and Striker, flew towards the area of water right above the Breach. There was a massive nuclear bomb, wrapped in casing simliar to a backpack, strapped to Striker's back for the mission. Obtained with courtsies of the Russians. Within a couple of minutes, they reached the area.

"Disengaging transport!" The lead Jumphawk pilot shouted as the pulleys detached, releasing all four of the Jaegers. With colossal splashes, each of the four massive mechs landed into the water, slowly sinking as their massive weight dragged them under. The Jaegers then began walking, wading deeper into the depths of the ocean.

"LOCCENT, all ports sealed. Ready to submerge." The rough voice of Herc echoed in the comms link between the four Jaegers.

"All ports sealed. Ready to submerge." Raleigh reported from Gipsy's Conn-Pod.

"All ports sealed. Ready to submerge." Sasha reported briskly from Cherno.

"All ports sealed. Ready to submerge." Cheung finished from Crimson.

As the Jaegers' heads disappeared underneath the water, the LOCCENT was abuzz with activity. "All four neural handshakes at a hundred percent." One of the techs reported as Marshal Stacker Pentecost entered the room. He walked straight to the massive dashboard in the front where Tendo was working, and spoke into the mike. "We've got two bogies. Both Category Four. Codenames, Raiju and Scunner." He reported.

"Roger that. Come on up to the ocean cliff! We jump! Its three thousand metres to the Breach." Herc growled as he and Chuck continued marching forward, Striker following their movements. "Half a mile? I can't even see a damn inch in front of us!" Chuck responded as he reached up and pressed a button on the board above them. Outside, the Jaeger's searchlights switched on, along with the other three Jaegers.

"How are we supposed to reach the mark?" Chuck questioned again. "Visibility zero. Switching instruments now." Raleigh said over the comms as he pressed another button on the board. The stomps of the Jaegers' footsteps echoed through the water as they continued their march towards the Breach.

"Keep a eye out! Those monsters could be lurking anywhere!" Sasha growled as she continued marching against the strong water pressure. "Be ready to engage at any moment. We cannot afford to lose any of you at this stage so be cautious!" Hu warned as he and his brothers pushed all of their strength into walking.

Suddenly besides them, a massive, reptilan shape zoomed past. In the LOCCENT, alarms blared on the screen as a red circle, indicating a Kaiju, whipped past the right of the four green circles, indicating the Jaegers. "Crimson! You have movement on your right 3'0 clock!" Pentecost warned. Hu instantly turned his head to the right, his brothers and Crimson following. He didn't see anything in the murky darkness of the water, and so activated the sensors.

"**100 feet radius: clear." **The Jaeger A.I droned as Hu spoke. "Right flank's clear, I got nothing!" He reported. "Left now! And moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!" Tendo shouted. Suddenly there was a blur of movement besides the Mark IV, and the Jaeger quickly looked beside it, but found nothing.

"I can't see anything! It's moving too fast!" Hu reported. "Eyes on the prize Crimson! 600 metres from the drop." Chuck shouted over the comms as the four Jaegers neared the Breach. Back at the LOCCENT, a helicopter touched down outside the Shatterdome, and Newt and Hermann hurried out, sprinting towards the Shatterdome entrance.

As they reached one of the smaller outer cliffs, Striker tenses its legs before jumping, landing on the ground below the cliff with a audible boom, before Crimson landed as well. As the two digital Jaegers walked forward to put a little distance between them and the other two, Gipsy and Cherno slammed into the ground as well. The quartet of Jaegers then thundered towards the edge of the Breach.

In front of them, a thundering growl could be heard as the two Kaiju guarding the Breach started to advance. "Bogies are stopping!" Tendo shouted as he brought up the four green dots and the two red dots. "Bogies are stopping, 1'0 clock." Herc said as he stopped. Striker halted just in front of the Breach, before bringing its arms back. "Old man, what are you doing?!" Chuck shouted to his father in shock as he was dragged to a halt as well. "They're stopping! Why the hell were they stopping?!" Herc snapped back. "I don't give a damn sir! We're 300 metres from the jump!" Chuck yelled.

"Something's not right! If we're looking for a death wish we'd jump!" Herc growled. "Striker why did you stop?" Aleksis questioned. The other three Jaegers were standing slightly behind Striker, their searchlights sweeping across the area as they searched it. "Striker, the bogies are now forward! Take the leap now!" Pentecost shouted impatiently, before the doors flew open and the two scientists rushed in. "Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not going to work!" Newt shouted as he and Hermann reached the desk.

"Move aside!" Newt said as he pushed the Marshal aside before grabbing the mike. "Blowing up the Breach-its not gonna work!" Herc shared a confused glance with his son before speaking back into the comms. "What do ya mean it's not gonna work?" He questioned. "The Breach reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and then lets them past." Hermann pitched in. "So your going to have to fool the Breach into thinking you have the same code!" Newt finished.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raleigh questioned. "By making it think you are a Kaiju! You have to lock onto the Kaiju and ride it into the Breach. The Breach will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and then let you pass!" Hermann said. "If you don't do it then the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always have and the mission will fail!" Newt finished.

"Alright now that you've heard all that Striker take the leap!" Pentecost shouted into the mike. "Sir! I have a third signature emerging from the Breach." Tendo reported. "Third signature emerging from the Breach!" Pentecost yelled. As Tendo expanded the throat of the virtual Breach, Hermann and Newt looked on with pure shock and horror. "It's a triple event..." Newt whispered in shock. "God... I was right..." Hermann whispered as well.

"How big is it? What category?" Herc demanded. Tendo shared a quick glance with the Marshal, before turning back to the screen. "Category V..." He whispered. Pentecost's eyes widened before he grabbed the mike. "Striker! Its a Category V! First ever." As Herc and Chuck shared a shocked glance, the Breach's entrance crackled with electricity. As Striker braced itself for fighting, a massive shape rose from the Breach like a monstrous reaper... the Category V.

Slattern.

The beast was massive, far more huge then any Kaiju they had ever encountered before. It had a massive, mountainous body, huge clawed limbs, a large blue spike protruding from its back, and a enormous, hammerhead shark shaped head, with two sets of eyes at either end. It had three, massive long tails, each whipping and snapping the water behind it. The monster slowly leaned its head forward and glared at Striker, before letting out a earsplitting roar.

Herc and Chuck shouted as they whipped their arms out, releasing the Jaeger's Sting Blades. The massive swords gleamed as the water around the blades started boiling, the carbon nanotubes built within heating the blades to over 400 degree farinheit. As Striker entered a fighting stance, the other three Jaegers quickly started marching forward to help their ally.

"Striker, we see you. About a hundred metres. We're coming around you 3'0 clock, try to flank him. Standard two team form-" Suddenly a massive shadow whipped from the right of Gipsy, but the Mark III reacted quickly, grabbing Scunner by its horns and forcing it back. Raleigh and Mako then whipped their heads forward, causing Gipsy to headbutt the Kaiju, once, twice. Taking advantage of the dazed Kaiju, Gipsy locked one arm around its shoulders and grabbed the bridge of the Kaiju's skull with the other before grappling the Kaiju into the ground.

"Kaiju signature coming! 50 metres away!" Tendo warned as Cherno thundered towards Scunner and Gipsy while Crimson quickly twisted round. Suddenly Raiju appeared in front of Crimson, before the Category IV slammed into the Mark IV. Jaeger and Kaiju rolled through the ocean floor before Crimson fired its jets, boosting itself on top of the Kaiju. Activating the Twin Fist Saws in their two left hands, the Wei Triplets swung, but the Kaiju quickly ducked underneath the whirring saw blades before lunging forward, its 'head' splitting into four pieces, revealing its real head underneath! The brothers shouted in agony as it buried its fangs into Crimson's left bottom arm, crunching deeply into the steel.

They slammed the fist of Crimson's larger, right arm onto Raiju's head, over and over again, until it growled in pain and released the arm. Hu then slammed a button the right dashboard, before the right arm's hand groaned and rattled as it split apart to reveal a vast, tesla coil like weapon. "**IB22 Plasmacaster engaged. Charging period beginning T-minus one second." **The Jaeger A.I blared as from multiple charging points the plasmacaster started gathering energy. Crimson then slashed furiously at Raiju with its two left arms, keeping the Kaiju on its toes.

Suddenly Slattern began furiously whirling its three tails like a propeller, the water swirling around it. "Brace for impact!" Herc shouted before the tails whipped forward like a bullwhip, slamming into Striker and knocking the Mark V flying. Striker flew backwards before slamming into a towering hypothermal vent then crumpling to the ground.

Gipsy then saw Striker having trouble with Slattern, so Raleigh and Mako pushed all of their strength into Gipsy's arms before the Mark III tossed Scunner over to Cherno, who grabbed the Category IV in a headlock. Gipsy then strided over to help Striker against Slattern. Cherno then swung its massive fist, aiming for Scunner's head, but the Kaiju jerked out of the Mark I's hold, before avoiding the fist, causing the Russian Jaeger to lose its balance.

"Argh!" Sasha cried as she and Aleksis staggered backwards, Cherno nearly losing its balance. Before they could react, Scunner had rammed straight into them, forcing them backwards. "Oh no you don't!" Aleksis shouted as he slammed a button on the dashboard. Instantly from within Cherno's feet steel spikes deployed explosively, anchoring Cherno to the seabed. Now being unable to knock its target over, Scunner was visibly panicking.

"Now for some real fun!" Sasha shouted as she smashed another button. Instantly a steel cylinder slotted out of Cherno's right hand, before the Russian Jaeger gripped it, transforming its fist into a solid hunk of metal. "**Sluggernaut deployed."** The Jaeger A.I droned. Cherno then grabbed hold of the Kaiju by a horn, before slamming the sluggernaut into its face, over and over again. Each blow was like a impacting train to the Kaiju's face.

Scunner, howling in pain, managed to duck underneath the fourth blow, before grabbing hold of Cherno's left arm and burying its fangs into the metal. Sasha and Aleksis shouted in pain as the fangs dug into their left arm. They smashed the sluggernaut onto the top of Scunner's head, but the Category IV didn't even notice the hit. It kept on crunching furiously, roaring in rage the whole time.

"The Incinerator Turbines won't work at this deep underwater... So Tesla Fists it is!" Sasha shouted as she slammed a button on the dashboard. Instantly the Jaeger's fists started crackling with electricity, filling the water around the Jaeger and Kaiju with intense voltage. Scunner bellowed in agony as the electricity fried its armor. It released Cherno's arm and turned to retreat but the Russian Jaeger wasn't going to let it go just yet.

Grabbing hold of the Kaiju's horn again, Cherno slammed its electrified fist over and over again into Scunner's face, causing the Kaiju to howl in pain. Cherno then released the Kaiju's horn before grabbing it by the neck. The Russian Jaeger then drew back its fist, and instantly a rocket booster on the end ignited. A elbow rocket. The punch drove forward, drilling into Scunner's chest.

Sasha and Aleksis shouted as they poured all their rage and bloodlust into that one move. With a sickening crunch, the fist punched through Scunner's chest, emerging through the other side. The Kaiju let out a sickly death rattle, before its head collapsed onto the arm that had impaled it. Cherno then drew back its arm and kicked the dead Category IV to the ground.

Cherno then twisted round to see Crimson still furiously grappling with Raiju, sparks crackling out of the bite wound on the Chinese Jaeger's left bottom arm. Crimson quickly spun, slashing the Category IV across the neck and torso with the whirring sawblades. Raiju screeched in pain, glowing blue blood spraying from the cuts. Crimson then aimed two more slashes, but Raiju caught both blades in its claws. The Kaiju roared and attempted to crunch Crimson's Conn-Pod, but the Chinese Jaeger's waist suddenly twisted as Hu spun as well, and the Jaeger's left leg collided with Raiju's side as the rear jets fired, increasing the kick's power.

Raiju roared as the kick sent it spiraling away, the Category IV slamming into the muddy ground before it scrambled back up. However the Plasmacaster had just finished charging... Grabbing Raiju by the neck, Cheung and Jin put all their strength into keeping the Kaiju restrained as Hu jammed the Plasmacaster into the beast's chest. "**Plasmacaster firing." **The Plasmacaster glowed bright blue before a massive beam of plasma energy shot out, ripping through the Kaiju's neck and cleanly decapitating it.

Raiju's headless body lurched once before collapsing to the seabed, toxic Kaiju Blue leaking from the stump where its head was once connected with its neck. Crimson then collapsed to its knees into the seabed, as the triplets struggled to breathe from the effort required for the killing blow. The triplets slowly steadied their breathing before cautiously rising back up again, Crimson following their movements. The Mark IV's left lower arm had been seriously damaged from Raiju's bite, and was still bleeding oil and sparks.

"Crimson... you alright?" Sasha questioned over the comms link. Only the sound of heavy breathing came from the other end before Cheung's exhausted voice answered. "Yes... Cherno we are... alright..." Sasha and Aleksis were still concerned, but decided not to puruse the matter further. The two Jaeger teams then turned around to see Gipsy and Striker grappling with Slattern.

Striker had slowly risen, Herc and Chuck with pounding headaches, before the Australian Jaeger steadied itself. "The release is jammed! We can't deliver the payload sir! We're functional though! Barely!" "Chuck reported. "We need to override the..." Herc stopped as he saw Cherno had engaged Scunner while Crimson was grappling with Raiju a couple hundred feet away from them. Gipsy was thundering towards the Mark V Jaeger to help when suddenly there was a loud roar. Striker whirled around to see the massive Slattern charging right at them. "Brace for impact!" Herc shouted before the massive Kaiju slammed into them, Kaiju and Jaeger both rolling head over heels, fighting furiously the whole while.

Chuck and Herc grunted in pain as Striker was slammed through a stone outcropping, before both pilots whipped their arms to the sides. Instantly Striker followed, and brought its left arm whirling around. The Sting Blade slashed a sizable gash across Slattern's throat as the Kaiju brought its own arm whirling around, smashing into Striker and knocking it off balance. The Mark V quickly recovered and Herc and Chuck shouted as they brought both their arms hurtling forwards.

The Sting Blades stabbed into Slattern's shoulders, opening vicious gashes and causing the Kaiju to bellow in agony. Striker pushed the blades deeper into Slattern's shoulders, before pulling them back out again. The beast's colossal body then thudded to the ground as the Category V grunted with pain at the injuries it had sustained. It then twisted its head around, seeing both of its allies dead and the other three Jaegers had arrived to back Striker up.

Striker, Crimson, Cherno, and Gipsy advanced on Slattern, preparing to finish the Category V for good. Suddenly there was a loud churning as the Breach's folds opened once more, and the entire area shook as if Zeus had thrown a lighting bolt. Electricity crackled around the entrance as another monstrous roar echoed through the area.

"New Kaiju signature! Category V as well!" Tendo shouted. Pentecost quickly looked beside him at the dashboard, and was shocked to see a monstrous shadow lurching out of the virtual Breach like a monstrous dragon. "... Jaegers! Prepare to fight! There's another Category V coming through the Breach! It's even bigger then Slattern!" Pentecost shouted into his mike.

The Jaeger teams quickly exchanged shocked chatter through the comms link, before all four Jaegers took fighting stances. Slattern growled at them before it turned back to join with its new brethren. The Breach opened as a colossal shape lunged forth from within it. Before the stunned Jaegers' eyes, the monster lowered its head and roared at them.

"Codename... Obliterator..." Pentecost whispered.


End file.
